Your Secret Admirer
by Ri2
Summary: Somewhat depressed and lovesick, Latias recieves a letter and gifts from a mysterious stranger which changes her life forever.


Hey, this is my first Pokemon story. It might later evolve into a series, but right now this one-shot is something I wanted to get out of the way before writing the next chapter of my other story. I hope you like it; it's the first of its kind…I think…

Disclaimer: All Pokemon and humans used in this story belong to Warner Brothers (I think) and Nintendo of Japan.

…

It was a sunny day in the island city of Altamar.

In a hidden garden, the island's resident guardian and legendary Pokemon, the red and white Psychic dragon Latias lay in the sun near a fountain holding a very special jewel.

This jewel, the Soul Dew, contained the spirit of her brother Latios, who had sacrificed himself months ago to save the city from destruction by a giant tidal wave. His death had left Latias alone, save for frequent visits from her best friend Bianca. But even her best friend couldn't help her totally get over the loss of her twin brother…or the absence of the black-haired human that had accidentally stolen her heart.

Latias sighed and peered into the fountain. _Latios…Ash…I miss you both so much…_

"Are you the Lady Latias?"

Startled, Latias almost fell into the fountain. The garden was supposed to be almost impossible to find, who could have gotten in? She whirled around and saw a strange Pokemon floating in the air behind her. It was light brown in color, and looked sort of like the shed skin of an insect. It had a white crescent halo over its head, and was carrying a note in one hand and a bundle of the most gorgeous flowers she had ever seen (And coming from someone who lives in a mystical garden, that's saying something!). They looked like roses, but with golden centers like a sunflower and petals radiating outward that shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow. "Y-yes. Who are you?"

"I am Shedinja, and I am a messenger. These are for you, from my master." He handed her the flowers and the note and hovered in place, waiting for a response.

Latias examined the note. It said:

_Dearest Latias,_

_I have admired you from afar for longer than you can possibly imagine. I recently heard news of your tragic loss, and sought to console you. One of your rare beauty should not have to suffer from the death of a loved one. If you wish, I would love to help you recover from this great catastrophe that has darkened your days for so long. Tell my servant to take you with him, and he will transport you to my place of residence, where you may live happily without worrying about something as dreadful as death for the rest of your days…if that is what you wish, of course._

_These flowers are a sample from my private garden, and yet they pale in comparison to your own beauty. A bounty of living treasures far greater than these mere buds await you in my garden, if you should choose to accept my offer._

_Your Secret Admirer._

Latias couldn't help blushing. She had only heard romantic talk like this in the gushy movies Bianca sometimes rented. (Although she occasionally heard a black-haired boy saying it in her dreams…not that he ever would say those words of course, he's too dense and doesn't love her anyway…) As she was about to give Shedinja her reply, she heard someone call her name.

"Latias!" Bianca was running over from the garden entrance.

Latias suddenly reconsidered her reply. "Shedinja, I'm afraid I must respectfully deny your master's offer. Although it would indeed be appealing to go to a place as wonderful as the one described here, I would not want to leave my good friend Bianca. She is like a sister to me, and even if I were somehow allowed to take her with me, she would not be happy in a foreign environment. She would not leave her home, so neither will I."

Shedinja nodded. "I will give my master your reply." He vanished.

Bianca reached her friend. "Who was that?"

"Just a messenger. Look at what he gave me!" Latias showed her friend the letter and the flowers. They discussed the situation, as good friends do, and decided that the best thing to do with a secret admirer was see if he continued to admire her after being rebuked once. They soon put it out of their minds and went on to talk about their respective days, enjoying each other's company as the day wore on.

…

The next day, Latias was again gazing into her brother's fountain when Shedinja appeared, carrying another letter and a box. "My master heard your reply, and sent you this," he said, offering her the box. She opened it and saw it was full of chocolates. "He also bade me give you this." He handed her the letter. She began to read it.

_Dearest Latias,_

I assure you that you will not have to suffer from the loss of your friend. Some of my servants know the skill of teleportation, and can teach it to you so you may visit your Bianca whenever you wish.

These chocolates are another sample of the life I can offer you in my home. My cooks are the best in the entire world, and this candy is but a taste of the rich delights you would find on your plate every day and night. They love their art profusely, and I find myself hard-pressed to eat all the food they give me each meal. Will you not come live with me, so that we can share the burden of consuming endless amounts of heavenly delights together?

Your Secret Admirer.

Latias fought down another blush. Curious, she took one of the chocolates and stuffed it in her mouth. The feeling she experienced was, quite simply, Heaven.

She had once tasted some chocolates Bianca's grandfather had imported from some far-off land named 'Switzerland', and she had declared it to be the best candy she had ever tasted. The chocolate she had just eaten was a thousand times better. She felt like she was melting as all the aches and pains of her life faded away, leaving her in a state of bliss. If she could eat food like this every day, she would have no problem living in this stranger's house! She was about to tell Shedinja this when she happened to glance at the Soul Dew. And she wondered what her brother would think of this, were he alive.

Sobering, Latias put the box down. "I'm afraid I must once more decline your master's kind offer. Although I would love to live with him and eat this wondrous chocolate every day, I have a responsibility to my home. My brother gave his life to protect this city, and now that he's gone, it's up to me to fulfill the duty of guardianship in his place. I cannot leave this city undefended with a clear conscience, for I would be dishonoring the memory of my brother, and of my father before him."

Shedinja nodded. "I will give my master your reply." He vanished.

Later, Bianca came to visit. Latias told her everything and showed her the chocolates. Curious, Bianca tried one. She liked it so much she wanted another. And another. This led to a tug-of-war with the box, resulting in the chocolates being accidentally flung into a nearby pool, where a Magikarp ate them. They laughed at their childishness and spent the rest of the day having fun, putting thoughts of the mysterious admirer away for another day.

…

The next day, Shedinja arrived once again, interrupting a conversation the two girls were having about a boy Bianca liked. He was holding a letter and a small box. "My master bade me to give you this." He handed Latias the letter. Bianca looked over the dragon's shoulder and read it with her.

_Dearest Latias,_

_I did not realize you felt so strongly about your responsibilities as Guardian of Altamar. But I suppose that is another thing I admire about you, that you will put your duty to your city and your family before everything else, even love. But if it this duty you wish to fulfill, you need not worry. My servants are all mighty warriors, and quite capable of defending Altamar in your place._

_As for honoring your brother and father's memory…while I am sure they would be proud of you for keeping such a steady dedication to your duty, wouldn't they want you to be happy? Wouldn't they be happier knowing you were living a wonderful life with the one you loved rather than being the lonely and miserable guardian of a city, continuing to live long after all your mortal friends were dead and buried? Wouldn't they be happier knowing you would never be lonely again?_

_But then again, what do I know? I never met your brother, and I only knew of your father in passing. However, I know how to verify their feelings about you._

_I have had a great deal of experience with Ghost Pokemon, who have taught me the ways of the spirit world. It would be a relatively simple matter to contact your father and brother on the other side, so that you may see them one more time and put all your fears and sorrows to rest. I may even be able to get you in touch with your mother, whom I heard died giving birth to you. I ask for nothing in return except for your hand in marriage. Will you do this, Latias? Will you accept my love, and make us both the happiest Pokemon in the world? _

_Your secret admirer (And hopeful fiancé)._

The girls stared in disbelief at this last paragraph. They looked up at Shedinja. Responding to the unasked question, he opened the small box, revealing the most beautiful engagement ring in the world. It was made of platinum, with rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and other precious stones placed in it. It was the perfect size and fit for Latias' finger. "What is your answer?"

Latias stammered. "I-I…"

"Do it! This is the chance every girl dreams of!" Bianca whispered.

Latias swallowed. "I…"

"Well?"

"Do it!"

Latias opened her mouth, about to say yes. When the image of a young boy with black hair and a red and white hat flashed through her mind. And she immediately knew the answer. "I can't."

Bianca gaped. Shedinja did not show any sign of surprise, or any emotion for that matter. "Why not?"

"Because my heart belongs to another."

There was a long silence. Shedinja closed the ring box. "I see. I will give my master your reply." The ghost vanished.

Bianca shook her head in disbelief. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "You could have had the perfect lifestyle. The one that only comes in fairytales. Why did you throw it all away for someone you know will never love you back?"

Latias blinked. The answer was quite simple. "Because I love him." And that's all there was to it.

…

Latias was having a very nice dream the next morning where her love admitted his feelings to her and they were about to get wed when she was woken up by the smell of smoke. She looked around the garden and saw everything was pristine and untouched. Yet she still smelled smoke. She flew a circuit around the garden to be sure, and immediately saw something was horribly wrong.

The Soul Dew was gone.

She heard screams. She looked at the horizon and saw smoke. She rose above the garden wall and gasped.

Altamar was burning. Ghost Pokemon were everywhere, cackling as they destroyed homes and buildings with their Hyper Beams, Shadow Balls, and Night Shades. Weaker ghosts such as Shuppet, Misdreavus, Gastly, and Duskull chased frightened people from their houses and right into the clutches of their larger and more powerful cousins.

Latias was horrified. Although she was technically guardian of the city, she had never really been in a situation where she needed to do anything like fighting. The time when the evil Rockets Oakley and Anny took over and nearly destroyed the city didn't really count, she had been of little help then except for transportation. Ash had helped save the day, and Latios had supplied the majority of the power needed to stop a tidal wave from destroying Altamar. She had no idea what to do.

The first thing that came to mind was to save Bianca and her grandfather first. Then she could focus on stopping the Ghosts somehow. She made herself invisible and flew past the carnage, deafening her ears to the screams all around. She reached her friend's house in record time and flew up to Bianca's second story balcony. She could see her best friend inside, laying in bed, seemingly asleep. "Bianca! Get up! You're in danger, I have to get you out of here!" Bianca didn't move. "Bianca, wake up, we have to get out of here!" Latias flew into the bedroom and shook Bianca's shoulder, trying to wake her up. She gasped and recoiled. Her best friend's skin felt so clammy and cold. "B-Bianca? Why won't you answer me?" It was then she realized Bianca's chest wasn't moving up and down to signify breathing.

"She's dead." Shedinja appeared, holding something that sparkled. "I killed her in her sleep, the old man too. They made very interesting noises as I smothered them, but I don't suppose you'd appreciate that kind of thing."

Latias looked up, crying. "Why?" she whispered. "Why would you do something like this?"

"You scorned my master," said Shedinja emotionlessly. "He offered you his heart, and you broke it. And so everything you cherish must be destroyed." He revealed the object he was holding.

Latias gasped. "That's the Soul Dew!"

"Yes." Shedinja crushed it, sending crystal shards everywhere. "And now Altamar will die."

"No!" Shedinja vanished. Latias looked outside. Already the waters of the canals were draining away, receding into the distance as the sea prepared to take back its prize. Latias flew outside, looking in horror as the waters built up into a huge tidal wave and began rushing towards the city. The ghosts below all vanished, leaving Altamar's citizens to their doom.

Frantically, Latias gathered up all her psychic energy and shot towards the wave in a ball of light, hoping she could break it like she and her brother had before. But as she approached the massive wall of water, she realized she was too weak. She did not have the extra strength needed to stop this tsunami, the strength her brother had. She tried to pull away, but the giant wave rushed over her. Everything went dark.

…

Some time later, Latias woke up to the cry of Wingull circling overhead. She groaned and sat up, finding she was lying on a rock outcropping that usually looked over her garden. Hopeful, she looked off the edge to see if anything remained. Her heart sank. There was nothing left but seawater all around her. She could already see the fins of Sharpedo and other predatory aquatic Pokemon in the depths, feeding on the corpses of the drowned.

She noticed a note lying on the ground in front of her and picked it up. Her blood ran cold at the words written on it.

_Dearest Latias,_

I am very disappointed with you. I offered you love, happiness, and companionship, and I discover some undeserving scum has stolen your heart from me.

Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be watching. When I discover who the one you claim to love is, I will kill him and come for you myself. This I promise you.

Your Secret Admirer,

The Ghost King.

… 

Depressing and spooky. I will give you no clues as to who the Ghost King is, or whether I will indeed continue this. I hope this little one-shot at least piqued your interest in my writing. Even if you are not happy with what happened here, I wouldn't mind having some feedback. Please review.


End file.
